


Meisa

by jaegerackereri



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager's Eyes, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, King Grisha Yeager, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, No Smut, Older Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), One Shot, Poor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prince Eren Yeager, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Queen Carla Yeager, Suspense, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Thief Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerackereri/pseuds/jaegerackereri
Summary: Eren is the Son of the King and Queen of Meisa.Levi is from one of the poorer villages the royals own.The two meet at a party.This is the story of how they fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Wattpad but I decided to edit it to be AO3 worthy.

Another day saw more destruction for the Kingdom of Meisa. 

The poverty filled city dwarfed the towns around it, the grey clouds covering the mountains and cocooning the markets with darkness most of the time, only allowing a slither of sun light through during the afternoons. 

The royal family of Meisa were kind, generous people. They visited the towns’ people multiple times during the war between the kingdoms and provided food and water to the poor and sick.  
The palace and grounds stood in prime place, it sat on top of a hill, the highest eastern tower reached just above the clouds and it was said that if you were to go up there, you would be bathed in constant sunlight. It was said to be a beautiful sight. 

On the cobbled streets below stood the ever growing market. Market keepers would set up their stocks up early in the morning and sell whatever they could. There was a butcher called Connie, who the queen knew very well. He and his wife Sasha had decided to grow their business from a smaller town. There was a shoe maker, owned by the talented Berthold and his friends Reiner and Annie. The king favored them more so than the queen. Marco was the baker and boy, were his cakes the best!

The royals did not visit any of the lands beyond their boarders, the ones they could not save from crime and poverty. The king and queen brought hope to their city only.  
Queen Carla loved her people, had nothing but justice in mind when she would help with her husband’s good cause. Justice that had sometimes gotten her in trouble when she would ‘accidentally’ slip one of her expensive rings into a bread bun and give it to a group of small children. She never saw the bad in people, only the good.  
King Grisha was the same, neither too strict. However, when things did not go his way he tended to sulk quite a lot.  
The couple had two children. Carla gave birth in the early stages of their marriage to their first child. Princess Mikasa was 5 years older than her brother and was a well known trained warrior.  
The second born and sibling of the princess was a timid, shy boy…

After months of planning the royals announced they would hold a banquet, they sent out invitations to many of the towns they had not visited, hoping to win their acceptance and respect.  
The people living nearest to the palace were less than impressed by the royal’s kind act and had shouted at them, demanding them to cut off all ties with the outer villages. However Carla and Grisha did not take notice of the hateful words being screamed at them and continued smiling, stating that the party would still be held no matter what the people said.  
The towns’ children were happy though because the arrival of the party meant they would get to meet more children to play with!  
The family had never held or spoken of an event this big before so even the two royal children were trying to contain their excitement. The date came faster for them more than anyone else as the banquet was for the youngest royal child, Eren, who would turn 20 that day.

\---

The evening came, bringing many new faces with it.

Carla had always loved to socialise, getting to talk to everyone was a blessing to her, although when she had walked around for most of the evening, she could not catch sight of her son anywhere!

As she passed the balcony area, she noticed a tall man leaning against one of the shiny white pillars; he seemed to be gazing out at the white rose gardens, which looked dull in the night time. She did not recognize him so decided to greet him. She cleared her throat as soon as she stood beside him making him jump. She tried to hide her smile then bid him a good evening and thanked him for coming. He nodded, bowing his back awkwardly, took her hand and kissed the back of it when she raised it up to him.  
“May I ask your name and where you have traveled from?” She politely asked, twirling a strand of her hair.  
"Erm…Levi and I traveled here from Eelry." The man, Levi, spoke. Not the best of introductions one might say, however, he did not seem all too disrespectful to her. But, how did he get here-  
The band suddenly went silent. Everyone’s eyes strayed from their conversation partner to the top of the marble stairs. There the young prince stood, hand gliding down the wall next to him elegantly as he walked downs each step carefully. He looked through the crowd with cautious golden eyes.  
Levi's emotionless facade broke enough for the Queen to notice the way her sons’ eyes connected with his immediately. Eren shied away after being caught staring and continued to slink around the corner, out of sight.  
Levi’s eyes followed after him as he disappeared, a dumbfounded look on his face. The Queen recognized the look and waved a hand over his face, grabbing his attention, smiling at his reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

Across the hall, the young prince was standing alone, drinking the fine wine his father had picked out especially for his birthday. He seemed to be enjoying it before a group of older men and women came to surround him. 

Their gazes were hateful and jealous. The whispers being spread between the women were harsh and degrading but his mother had always taught him to ignore the words they spoke. 

No matter what, do not give them a reaction! 

The words became more personal, speaking of his body, his family and his looks. The men would speak of the way his hips were like a woman's, what they would like to do to him and how his doll like face was as beautiful as a little girls. His eyes like jewels, that only sparkle in the candle light in the lure of pleasure. 

Eren politely told them to stop speaking of him in such an inappropriate manner, he was trying to avoid a confrontation for if a royal were to get into a fight, he would surely be scolded by his mother and the people of the kingdom would not take kindly to a prince who beats up commoners.   
He tried to move away from them by briskly walking towards the garden balconies. They followed eagerly. One of the older men's hands lowered onto Erens waist, tugging at the jewellery hanging there.

"You're asking for it, looking like this."  
The Prince pushed the hand off of his hip, looking up at the man with determined yet fearful eyes.   
"P-please stop." He gasped. The man just smirked in reply, trying to grab at his skin again. Eren pinched the intruding hand and started sprinting towards the stairs.

Towards his bed chambers!

Towards safety!

He peeked over his shoulder several times, unable to see the group.

He jumped back when his shoulder came into contact with another person’s. He turned, his eyes automatically looking up at the persons face. It was the man who stood with his mother, the tall, scary looking black haired stranger!


	3. Chapter 3

“Sir! I-I'm very sorry, please excuse me." Although he tried so very hard to keep his voice strong his true emotions did not get past Levi. Tears stained the prince’s cheeks; however the raven haired man was so shocked at having the boy he'd been trying to discreetly follow around come crashing into him, he had not thought of anything to say to the younger. The prince quickly ran off when Levi did not reply.

"W-wait!" He reached out a hand towards the fleeting prince, missing his arm he decided to follow him up the smooth stairs, hurrying to catch up with the weeping boy.  
"Prince Eren, please wait!" Why was he shouting after him? The prince did not know of Levi's existence, why was he suddenly chasing after him? He was not the sort of person to follow people who needed comforting. Yet he was chasing this crying boy?

The young prince had ventured off into a room, the doors connected to the ceiling, decorated in beautiful gold swirls. Levi had never seen so much gold before; his town was one of the poorer minorities and gold showed money. 

Two guards stood outside of the door Eren had disappeared behind so Levi trusted one of the many pillars in the hallway to shelter his presence from the two men.   
He waited, waited until the guards had left to switch for the night shift then he made his move.

Levi was known as quite a skilled pick pocket so his steps were light, not easily heard. The door slid open silently and he slipped in between the open crack.  
Searching around the room he noticed the amazing details. It was filled with a queen sized bed, curtains draping around the upper half, tall ceilings with a chandelier hanging, however it was not lit. Only the bed side candles were set a flame, giving the room an orange hue. 

And there, in the middle of the room was the prince. His back was turned to Levi and it looked as if he were reading something in his right hand.   
Levi watched in awe and shock as the boy began to slowly slip off his garments, unsuspecting of Levi's presents the boy continued undressing, placing the letter he was reading on his dressing table. 

When the shawl rode down Eren’s thighs Levi knew he needed to make his presence known.  
He cleared his throat, hoping and praying he wouldn't be beheaded for watching the prince undress without him knowing.

The boy turned around with large eyes. He gasped aloud when their eyes connected and he quickly began gathering up the clothes he wore previous and tried to cover himself.

"W-who are you?! Guar-" Levi couldn't have the boy screaming for the guards, not without explaining himself!  
He jumped forward placing a firm hand over the prince’s mouth, preventing him from shouting anymore.

"Please let me explain, my prince!" He froze in Levi's arms, dropping his clothes in fear and cocooning his arms around his body.  
Levi released his hand, knowing the boy wouldn't shout out.

"W-why are you here... Have the men from the party sent you here to kill me? Rape me?!" The poor boy sounded defeated, he went to turn aggressively in Levi’s arms. 

"No! I am not here to kill you, my prince." The older tightened his arms. Levi felt the boy shudder in his strong grip and then he realised. “T-they did not send me here to rape you either…” Eren breathed a sigh, but did not trust his words. 

“You simply bumped into me and I was concerned, you were crying." Eren's eyes met with Levi's from over his shoulder and he swallowed.

"I-is that a lie..."

"I never lie... My name is Levi, I am from the town of Eelry. It is quite far from here... so you wouldn't recognise the name."  
The prince had started to relax within his arms whilst Levi introduced himself. Levi had taken notice of the boy’s nakedness once again and reached out for a towel to cover up Eren's modesty.

The prince took the towel silently, still debating on whether Levi was really who he said he was.  
"I saw you speaking with my mother; she seems fond of you…” Eren spoke, wrapping the towel around his curvy waist.   
“I cannot tell what her majesty thinks of me. It would be disrespectful of me.” Eren hummed in agreement.

“Are you truly ok, my prince? I saw those men touch you-“Levi began. 

"Call me Eren, please." The boy interrupted, sounding irritated. "Fine, Eren." 

A mantra of knocks came through the door, startling the two men. Levi turned to the white doors and briefly panicked, wondering where he could hide before the person knocking walked inside.

"Levi..." The man in question turned at the mention of his name and saw the prince holding up the bear skin rugs hanging on top of his bed, revealing the stone floor underneath his bed. There was a big enough space for Levi to slide in smoothly so he crouched. "Quickly, it’s my sister; if she sees you here she'll kill the both of us!"

The thief quickly swept under the prince’s bed thanking him.


	4. Chapter 4

Eren looked towards the doors being pounded on.

"Eren, open up!"

He checked the bed again, to see if his sister would be able to sense the man he was trying to conceal under his bed.  
"Coming!" 

He opened the two doors a crack, still holding the towel around his waist.

"What on earth are you doing?" She asked, twisting her head inside, eyeing the towel at his hips.   
"I-I felt a little tired-" Eren sighed, pushing her head back out.   
"But it's your birthday!"   
"I'm aware of that fact, Mikasa…”

The girl did not take her younger brothers reply to consideration and pushed his chest, ignoring his complains she stepped inside.  
"There are many fine women in that hall Eren.” she paused. “Many good suitors…”

The prince sighed deeply, even though the youngest child would not rise to the throne, they would still be forced to marry at some point.   
"Mikasa... we've discussed this-" Eren stressed, picking up the letter he was reading before the intrusion and set it somewhere his sister couldn’t see. It wasn’t important, but he knew she read his letters because she was over protective and he hated it! 

He was also still acutely aware of the raven under his bed and this was not the kind of conversation he wanted to have with a pair of ears listening.  
"Eren... you're delusional!” Mikasa raised her voice. The prince rolled his eyes at his sister. 

She was the delusional one.

"I expect you to come down stairs at once. That's an order!”  
"I'm going to bathe, I won't be leaving this room again. I will see you in the morning Mikasa. Have a good night." He held out a hand to the doors, looking her in the eyes.  
She walked over to them, but did not open them.

Her eyes wondered around the room, a sight that made Eren sweat profusely. Could she see him? Sense him!?  
Luckily, another course of knocks came from the outside again. Queen Carla emerged from the hallway, slightly surprised to see her two children together.  
"Mikasa, what are you doing here, I thought you would be enjoying the party?" Carla asked, raising her eyebrow.   
"I was just leaving mother. Goodnight Eren."

The boy bowed his head and the queen replaced his sister’s previous position  
"Eren, have you met the man I was speaking with?"   
Eren huffed out a laugh, stepping past his mother to grab his bathing oils from his bedside table. "Which one mother, you talk to everyone."   
"I believe his name was Levi..." He almost dropped the glass bottles in his hands and his eyes automatically averted to the bed.  
"What is it?" She turned to where her son’s eyes were and stared quizzically.  
"N-nothing!"

He quickly grabbed a hold of her shoulders and turned her to face him. "What were you saying about someone called Levi?"  
"He was a gentleman, not too pleasant though. He was quite expressionless... well, that was until you came down those stairs. I noticed how you looked at him too." She smirked, watching her sons ears glow red.   
"M-mother!" Eren screeched. He could practically see the smug smile on Levi’s face!  
"What? You two were practically staring at-" "Y-yes well, maybe that was because we didn't know each other..." Eren covered, stressing each of his words. His hands were sweaty on his mother’s shoulders.   
"Hmm, maybe." Although Carla said this, she knew exactly what was going on. "You haven't met him I guess?"  
"I have actually." Eren said, confidently, slowly edging her towards his bedroom doors.   
"Really, Where did you speak with him? I didn't see you!"  
"Before mikasa arrived?"  
"...he was in your room..."  
"N-no! Of course not! W-we just bumped into one another."  
The queens eyebrow arched, hearing her son stutter meant he was lying, another give away was the fact his ears were a bright scarlet. She pulled the boys ear gently."Eren jaeger, do not lie to me!"  
"He's probably gone by now anyway!"  
"Non- sense! We shall invite him back. Just to speak with you alone!" Carla clapped her hands together, already forming a plan.   
"N-no it's fine mother! You don't need to."  
"Oh, It's happening Eren." And with those final words she shut the door, leaving Eren (and Levi) speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

The next week, as the queen had said, guards were sent to the town of Eelry with the orders to offer Levi an invitation to another visit at the palace, alone. A harsh knocking at his door jolted him out of his nap.

"Who is it?" He shouted through the thick wooden door, knife held tightly in hand.  
No answer came. He opened the door cautiously...

He first saw the shiny black leather boots, next, the tight white trousers, then finally the ugly brown waist high jackets with the green horse on...  
He sighed out, he'd had been in trouble with the queens military police before...

"Listen, whatever the old hag downstairs said I stole... I didn't." He held up his hands in defeat.

"Actually sir, we are here for quite the opposite. The King and Queen have invited you to come and visit the palace again, to meet with prince Eren." One of the younger recruits announced. 

"Oh yeah, she said she would invite me back..." He held the knife behind his back, concealing it from the men in front of him.

"Pardon sir?"

"Why're you calling me sir...? I've been in trouble with you lot before so you should know my name by now." Levi teased. 

"Mr.Ackerman, the Queen has sent a carriage for you. You will arrive at the palace by the afternoon if you leave now."  
"Can I refuse?" To answer the guards grabbed his arm, pulling him out of his home. "I'll take that as a no then... lead the way gentlemen." The military police made him walk in front, keeping their eyes on him when the town began to come to life. Market stools were clustered with people, children and adults. It was a gloomy day, so as soon as the first thunder clap was heard the people started to disappear.

A red carriage stood in the distance; white horses were buckled to golden poles, hooking into the shiny carriage.   
Another man appeared and opened the door for him... but this one had the winged crest on his jacket, not the horse...  
He recognized him very well...He'd been chased many times by Erwin smith.

"Sup Erwin." Levi smiled.

"...Levi." The blonde slammed the door behind him, almost catching his ankles.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear you slam the door on me."  
The journey went on for a while, town after town Levi kept looking out of the window impatiently.

"When are we there?" The raven whined.

"We should be there soon. Prince Eren, I'm sure, cannot wait to meet you. His mother, Queen Carla, must have liked you to invite you back..." Erwin spoke, sounding sarcastic. 

"Yes, I'm very charming I hear..."  
The blonde chuckled quietly, seeing the palace in the distance.  
"The palace is in sight..."  
Levi went straight back to gazing out of the windows again. He watched the market goers shop, the children play in the street with sticks and old dolls. This towns market was much grander than his own towns...

"Say... how long am I staying for?"

"You will have to ask prince Eren..." 

The carriage hit the palaces stony pathway not only a minute after, jostling the carriage, making Levi's legs shake involuntarily. The carriage came to a standstill, the door opened from the outside and a brunette woman stood wearing another survey corps jacket, just like Erwin's.

"Hello Levi, nice to meet you again!"  
Levi knew this one as well, the female was absolutely crazy. He'd stolen her pocket watch before and he regretted it quickly after.  
"Hanji..." He scowled, keeping his distance. 

"The King and Queen are just in the door way they will be delighted to see you!"  
"I'm sure they will be..." He got out, straightening his shirt and dirt red waist coat. There were a couple of scratch marks on his trousers so he quickly wiped them off.”  
"Trying to make yourself look presentable won't help." Hanji spoke over his shoulder, pushing him towards the big entrance doors.

They opened and there stood the King and Queen of the country, as well as the town of Eelry...The Queen smiled at him sweetly while the King had a stern yet pleasant expression. Levi walked towards the two royals and bowed half-heatedly.

"You called me hear, my Queen?" He spoke, still in a bow. 

"Yes." She held her hand out; Levi took her dainty hand and placed a light kiss on the back of it.

"I do not believe you met my son at the party..."

"No?" Levi held back a smirk. 

"No. He did not mention you at all... considering how you two were looking at each-" Levi faked a cough to interrupt the woman. The king would not want to hear that a thief was eyeing his son, a prince!

"Eren!" The brunette clapped her hands loudly whilst shouting the boy’s name.  
"Yes mother?" The voice of the boy came out through the hall making Levi look up the stairs, the same stairs he came down the night before.  
"Levi!"  
The queen looked up at Eren in confusion. How did he recognise him? 

"Levi you should stay!" Carla decided suddenly, smiling sweetly at him. 

"N-no he really shouldn't..." Eren defended, waving his hands around. 

"Eren don't be so horrible! I know you like him." Levi could see the boy’s face flush a beautiful red from where he was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You shall stay in the bedroom besides Eren's."

The boy’s mouth hung open widely. "W-why mine?!"

"Stop being so bashful! Honestly I've never seen him blush this much in his whole life."

"Eren show Levi his room.” The king boomed, interrupting Carla’s teasing. 

Levi bowed goodbye to the two royal parents and went towards the prince, meeting him at the middle of the white stairs.

"I could've sworn we've met..." Levi teased. The boy rolled his eyes in reply.

"You're rooms this way."


	6. Chapter 6

The room Eren was showing Levi was huge. The bed was covered in purple silk, fluffy duck feather pillows stood at the top with a queen sized head board. He hadn't packed anything; he had not thought it was going to be an overnight stay...

"I guess my mother likes you..." Eren said, sauntering over to the dressing table and playing with the glass bottles there. 

"You sure she's ok with me sleeping here, a thief?"

"You won't steal anything.” He smirked, lifting a perfume bottle and spraying it on his wrist and rubbing it on his neck. 

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Because I want to trust you."

The raven paused looking around the room to look at the brunette boy again."Trust me?"

Eren nodded. "Yes."

"Very well..." The younger smiled at him.

"Thank you Levi! Dinner will be served at 5 o'clock. I suggest you change, you may look good in that attire to some but in the palace... it's quite a different story." He went to walk out, opening the door. "Oh and don't tell my father you are a thief..."

"I won't." "...and don't tell my mother we met and that you've practically seen me naked." The raven chuckled.

"I certainly won't do that."

"Well, I shall see you at dinner." After the boy had left Levi lay on the comfortable bed, playing with the pillow between his hands, thinking over the past days. Why was he bought here? He knew, from listening in on the queen’s talk with Eren, that the invitation was going to come... he just hadn't expected it to be so fast?

After a long bath he got dressed into something the king would be more appreciative of which was provided for him in his closet. He wrestled with the neck tie and deemed himself presentable then made his way to Eren's room.

He knocked on the all too familiar doors. It cracked open, Eren's face popped out.  
"I don't know where the dining hall is..." Levi stated, finding himself sweating. Why was he so nervous!? "Well, I'm ready too, so, we could go together?" Levi agreed and followed the prince.

His eyes wondered to Eren's outfit, the prince wore a royal red cloth around his waist, jewels hanging from the seam connecting the two ends. The top was covering his front, unlike the cloth the night before; although in this dressing the back was open, showing his back. A golden necklace hung lowly around his neck. Bangles loosely looped around his wrist shook with every sway of his hips.

"Y-you look very beautiful..."

The boy blushes brightly. "Thank you. You look better than you did before."


	7. Chapter 7

The grand doors to the dining hall were opened. Two guards stared at the two new arrivals as they walked inside.

"Levi, I'm so glad you could make it!" The Queens excited voice filled the grand room. The king just gave a silent nod at the two. Eren's sister, Mikasa, sat across from the two, staring down at Levi harshly.

"Eren, who's this..." She asked, caution and suspicion dripping from her voice.

"T-this is Levi." Eren answered, nervously wiping his hands on the table cloth below the table. 

"Who is he?" Before the boy could start the Queen interrupted. "He was one of the nobles that attended the party last night! We invited him back so he could be properly introduced to Eren."  
Levi stared wide eyed at her. She had called him a noble...not just someone from a neighbouring town. A thief at that!

"You two seem too familiar with each other to be complete strangers..." Mikasa questioned, eyes narrowing. 

"We warmed up to each other quickly, I suppose..." The prince’s eyes sort out Levi's, their eyes met and they tried to hold down a smile.

"...Very quickly." Levi said, suggestively. Eren kicked the others leg, silencing him momentarily.

The raven haired girl slammed her silver cutlery down onto the covered table and glared at the pair. "I'd watch your tone if I were you!”

"Oh, back off Mikasa! It's his way of speaking." Eren back talked her, gaining the surprised look of Levi in return. 

"Don't defend him Eren. He cannot speak to you that way. Did he upset you?" Her eyes turned soft then.

"No he did not; right now you are the one upsetting me. Can't we just have a meal in quiet?" At this, Levi turned to Mikasa."I'm sorry if what I said made you upset, it won't happen again." She nodded and they all carried on with their own conversations.

"You didn't have to apologise... she always makes a fuss." Eren whispered, making sure his sister didn’t hear them. 

"She's the future queen, there's no way I'm getting on her bad side..."

"...Don't worry; I'd protect 'ya."Eren shoved the others arms roughly with his elbow. The action not going unnoticed by the Queen and her daughter.

"We live quite far apart. You won't be able to protect me away from the palace will 'ya." Levi mimicked. 

"...Then stay." Before the comment could go through Levi's head, Eren was getting up out of his chair. "I am full, have a good night everyone. Good night Levi."

The boy bowed and left with a sway in his hips.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good morning Levi!" The young prince happily greeted the older, skipping towards the tables where Levi sat drinking his morning tea.

A week had passed since then and the Queen had offered Levi to stay, enjoyed seeing the change in her youngest child's spirit.

"Why are you up so early?" Levi grouched, setting his tea down. 

"It's 10 o'clock in the morning, it's not early Levi." He said with a roll of his beautiful eyes. Levi had begun to enjoy his time at the palace. He enjoyed his stay even with the annoying prince around.

"Care to join me?" Levi gestured to the empty far away chair, he'd pushed it away on purpose so no one would disturb him, however that had not worked since the boy dragged the seat and sat down on it ungracefully, still grinning broadly.

"The clouds should clear up by noon." He said, gazing up at the grey clouds. 

"Oh, what gives you that idea?"

"The blue skies are behind the mountains." Levi looked up and indeed as the prince had said, there was clear blue sky beyond the snowy mountain tops. The sun would be over them by noon. 

"I never knew you were a weather fanatic, my prince..."He teased, knowing Eren hated it.

"I'm trying to make conversation Levi... Something you, obviously, don't know how to do."

Levi smirked. Ever since being in the palace, he'd seen Eren change. He became less shy with each passing day. Less shy but more talkative, meaning, more bratty...

"A hello would have been a good conversation starter..." The brat put his chin in his palm and stared at Levi. 

"Good morning young prince Eren, how are you on this fine morning?"

"No need to sound sarcastic Levi." The boy poured himself a cup of tea, tipping the tea kettle and watching the liquid seep out.

"I did not know you liked this kind of tea, I would of thought you'd like one with a much more bitter taste?"

"I prefer sweet things-" Levi said, stopping his train of thought immediately. 

"Then you must have tasted Ymir's famous pastries!" Levi looked at the prince quizzically as the younger practically jumped up and down in his seat as he called a maid to come over to their table, he spoke with her in a soft whisper and she left shortly after.

"What was that about?"

"I asked her if she could get one of Ymir's pastries. You've never had one I assume?"

"No. Don't forget where I come from, it's not every day I get offered a palace made pastry."

"You could have travelled to the nearest towns; they give out free food on orders of my mother to the homeless. Blankets and food as well as water are given to them." Levi listened intently to the younger speak of the royals kind acts; however, he knew first-hand how disrespectful the royal guards were.

"My mother is a really kind person... I hope to be just like her when I'm older!"

"Aim for that and I'll support you one hundred percent kid."

His bright smile swept off of his face instantly. "I'm not a kid." He glared.

"Really?" More teasing.

"I'm 20 years old!”

"Huh, guess you are, you got a baby face though."

"I-I do not! Why're you so mean?!" He crossed his arms across his chest tightly, a frown on his usually smiling face. Levi knew it was only mock play; he'd teased the boy much harder before.

The maid came back silently and placed a porcelain decorated plate in the middle of the rounded table, knowing the two would share. At the sight of the chocolate flaky pastry Eren's pout disappeared.

"Levi, take a bite!" The boy held the plate up to Levi's chin eagerly. 

Levi crunched into the sweet dough, wincing at how sickly sweet it was. "Extremely sweet, how do your teeth not rot?!"

"You admit that it's good though?!"

"Very good." Eren waved the maid over again and she rushed over at his call.

"Tell Ymir it's as good as always! Simply amazing, tell her not to change it in the slightest because it's perfect!” The woman nodded and walked away bowing respectfully as Eren ate his breakfast messily. Levi watched as chocolate ran down the boy’s mouth to his jaw. "Why is the chocolate so runny?"

"It's supposed to be like that!" Levi couldn't believe the boy he watched in front of him was the same person he'd met not only a week ago. The boy asking Levi if he'd kill him was not the same as what was in front of him. This boy was a sweet, determined, beautiful prince. Not at all like how people would describe him. And Levi was shocked once he realised how different Eren was to the many people on the streets, he was trustworthy, polite and kind.

Just like his mother.

Levi found himself smiling at the thought and wondered if he'd be able to stay for a while longer.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day the prince was ordered by the Queen and her husband to be taught the art of horseback riding. His mother forbid him to be taught fighting for she already had Mikasa to worry for. She did not need both of her children potentially being killed in war. 

Levi watched on in slight interest as the boy began to mount the massive beast.  
He laughed when Eren's foot missed the stirrup once or twice and fell to the ground with a thud, trying his best to cling onto the horse’s side his fingers slipped through the coarse hair. 

"I'd like to see you try it Levi!" The boy quipped, quickly getting back on his feet to avoid any further embarrassment.

"I've run away from the guards on horseback before, don't call me an amateur!" Levi replied, a wide smirk coming onto his face. He questioned why he was even here. Did he simply want to tease the brat because he was crap at horse riding or did he actually enjoy his company? A shiver went through him.

"You've been in that much trouble my mother’s guards had to go after you! What did you do?" Eren’s voice sounded innocent but he knew the boy was intrigued by his stories of crime.

The prince had tried to squeeze as much information on Levi from his mother and her guards as he possibly could but they refused to say much. Other than the fact he was a former pickpocket. 

"Why would I tell you that...?” Levi crossed his arms, still amused by Eren's efforts at mounting the horse, finally successfully staying on top of it. "All I can tell you is that I rode it without any of that equipment." To say he was showing off was an understatement…He wanted to seem amazing in Eren's eyes for some reason.

"No saddle or reins! But that's impossible." Eren shouted, making the horse’s ears flutter, the noise caused it to jump a bit, the boys hands tightened around the reins and he whimpered pulling at them. 

"Not to me..." The servant nearing the horses muzzle made a disbelieving expression towards him, obviously thinking he was lying. 

"So you held onto its mane?" 

"Yeah, the military police were chasing me, full speed. Erwin on his horse, Hanji on hers and mike on his whilst I was on foot. They were shouting at me to stop and to come at once, I didn't though..." Eren gasped a glow in his eyes. "I grabbed a farmer’s horse from a nearby field, swung on it, I jumped the high fence and then the actual chase began. They gave up in the end..." Levi puffed his chest out, proudly claiming that a successful escape from the Queens police. 

"Amazing! So what did you do? Come on, tell me! What did you-"

"It wouldn't be very nice of me to share my criminal stories with the prince..." Very unprofessional. 

"Levi, as your prince, I order you to tell me immediately!” The glow in Eren’s eyes disappeared immediately, a look of determination on his face. 

"I'm sure your mother wouldn't like me sharing those types of stories with you..." Eren stared at the older, pleading. "Did my mother tell you not to speak of them?"

"Maybe..." The prince growled in annoyance, fisting his hands into tight wads. "I'll find out. You wait..."

"Whatever." Levi rolled his eyes.

At this, the servant spoke. "You two get on with one another quite well, don't you?"

Eren looked from Levi to the servant and blushed profusely.

"I-I guess..."


	10. Chapter 10

As the days went on the young prince found himself searching out for a certain raven, no matter the time of day. He was constantly by Levi’s side, being called out to and enjoying the attention the older man gave him. 

If the boy were to so much as whine his, he'd be by his side in a split second. The first call of "Levi" would bring a cloud of smoke from the soles of Levi's shoes as he practically sprinted to the prince.

Days turned into weeks, the more time went on, the more Levi began to see a change in Eren.

The once shy, timid boy many people described him as was turning into a strapping young man.

His lessons were paying off...

…And Levi found himself staring every time the boy made an entrance anywhere. Whether he was walking into the dining room to greeting him at his bedroom door it didn’t matter to him. 

...And Eren actually liked the stares he received from the older, liked the compliments he got from him.

Many of nobles heard and spread hushed gossip about the pair...Speaking of how the light touches the two gave each other was a sign they were lovers. The way they say next to each other at the dining table, even so far as saving the others seat if one of them was late or having lessons. 

Once, the princess had tried to sit in the available seat next to her brother, she had been scolded thoroughly by the Queen herself.

"That is Levi's chair." The Queen had told the girl, who was pouting like a little child who wasn’t allowed to sit wherever she liked. 

"Mikasa, Levi always sits here. You should know that." Eren spoke up, pulling the seat from her hand and closer to him. 

"But I want to sit here." The princess sulked, knowing she could somehow get her way around him. She grabbed the seat back from his grasp and pulled harder, scraping the hard legs against the floor. 

"...I'd prefer him there than you." Eren whispered under his breath. The anger the girl felt for that man was indescribable, to have her own brother reject her like this. Siblings were supposed to be close and yet here he was saving a seat for a stranger. 

Though, she could see the gazes Eren directed at the other, his eyes shone when they were together. He was more carefree and relaxed around Levi. 

It was a painfully obvious fact that Eren was beginning to fall for the thief.


	11. Chapter 11

The very next morning, the prince was awoken at dawn by the steady thumps of horse’s hooves hitting the grassy fields opposite the palace grounds. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

He wondered who would be out that early in the morning, maybe it was the hunters. They tended to hunt in the early hours of the morning...

He heard a quiet command from his window and he curiously peeked out of his silk curtains. He watched as a figure led a black stallion into the stables close to the training grounds. The person wore a hooded cloak over their head, efficiently covering their face from being seen...

The person tied their horse to a post and ran a hand through its soft mane; the form then moved towards Eren's own mare and began to reach for her. It touched his horse’s muzzle, thumping her on the neck in a friendly gesture. 

Eren's horse had never seemed to like many people so it surprised him when she didn’t bite the persons hand off. He looked harder, leaning closer to the window pane, squishing his face against it. He focused his eyes on the person trying to suck up every detail he could see.

The figure stood confidently, they had broad shoulder and the prince also noticed they had a brown paper bag tucked under their arm.

The person then continued on to walk into the palace, as simple as that...

Boots clattered against the marble flooring of the entryway, they ascended the stairs quickly, took a turn and Eren soon realised they were coming straight towards his chambers!  
Thinking the person would wander past the prince was shocked when the steps stopped roughly outside his door…

The rustling of the paper bag had Eren skipping to the doors, wishing he could peek outside and into the hallway.

The steps started up again but this time they were fleeing away…

He snatched open the door and there on the floor, lay a single red rose...


	12. Chapter 12

From then on, every day, Eren would find a red rose outside of his chamber doors. He had attempted to stay up all night just to capture whoever the mysterious person was but was unsuccessful because he kept falling asleep… 

Strangely, he did not feel threatened. He was not scared like Mikasa had told him to be in these situations.

He found the situation quite exhilarating...

He would sleep until he heard the shoes outside his doors, would later open his door to see the red rose lying on the contrasting white tiles. He picked them all up delicately, not wanting to shatter the petals and placed each flower in a vase of water along with the many others he'd also received. He would soon have a bouquet of them. 

His sister had questioned the strange behaviour and she confronted Eren about it.

"Eren, you could be in danger..." She stated protectively one night.

"...they're sending me roses Mikasa..." he replied sarcastically, clearly not understanding her worry. How could he be in danger when the perpetrator was sending him something as innocent as a flower!

"They must have feelings for you! By cherishing them you are showing the person you accept their love, you should throw them away immediately!" 

"But they're so beautiful; I've never seen such pretty flowers in all of my life, not even from our own garden!" The city did not grow red roses; this was why the flower was so precious to him. The kingdoms roses were white and pale pink. The ones the person sent were the colour of red wine. 

They ended the conversation there and decided to ignore it… 

…Until the prince began to wear the flowers behind his ear…

"Good morning Eren! My, where did you find such beautiful flowers?" The Queen had spoken, surprised to see the boy with a rose stuck on his ear. 

"Someone gave them to me, aren't they gorgeous!" He swished to his seat, showing off the flower in his brunette hair. Eren explained that when the roses started to wilt, they just looked so beautiful he couldn’t help himself.

Mikasa scowled at her brother from across the table, her glare intensified when he scraped his chair closer to Levi's, obviously flirting with a bright flush on his cheeks. 

The princess had a sneaking idea of who could have been placing those flowers there, she was not stupid. An additional finding was that a person could not find those types of red roses for miles; they would have had to of come from a town far away from the city. 

"Levi, do you have any idea who the perpetrator is?" She began, scanning for his reaction. Though, before a reply came Eren separated the glaring pair. "Mika, don't say it as if it's a crime! They just gave me flowers; it's not a big deal..."

"It shows they have feelings for you." She declared confidently, not taking her eyes off of Levi.

"Not necessarily..." Eren blushed, fiddling nervously with his thumbs. 

The girl sighed dramatically after having a moment with her thoughts, lifted her head and glared at the pair across from her. "Levi. I wish to speak with you privately in my chambers..." The table was silent, the queen did not utter so much as a gasp, the king was tight lipped, Levi was shocked and Eren had a look of anger spread across his features.  
"Mikasa-" The prince started. "Alright." Levi replied, trying to hide a smile. 

"Y-you don't have to go Levi-" Eren flushed, grabbing Levi’s forearm, making him look at the brunette. "-I can't really say no..."

Mikasa clapped her hands loudly, making the two men jump in their seats. "Excellent. Mother, father, I am full. Levi I expect to see you after you finish eating..."

"Yes?"

When the princess left the dining room Eren turned to Levi. "Do you have any idea what she wants to talk about?"

"Yeah..." Of course he knew, she wasn’t stupid, she would soon have her suspicions. 

"What?!" Eren squeaked, clutching Levi’s arm tighter, a curious edge to his eyes. 

"She probably thinks I'm the one who's giving you those roses..." Eren’s eyes went wide, lips dryly parted."...you aren't?”

"No, why would I do that?" 

"Right... why would you do that...?” He laughed weakly and stood abruptly, the legs of the chair scratched at the floor. "I-I am full, thank you all for your company. I will be in my chambers if I am needed. Gooday." He bowed politely and quickly walked out.

The queen sighed loudly, put her cutlery down, wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood. "I am also full..." she said before she left to go after her son.


	13. Chapter 13

The mysterious figure still came every morning at dawn just to deliver the red flower...

Now that Eren knew the person wasn’t who he hoped it was. He thought it was a waste of the person’s time; he wandered if what Mikasa said was true, if they had wanted to give these flowers to him to court him? How would he reject them? How would he say he was already in love with someone…? 

One morning, however, he'd had enough of just staring out of his windows, hiding behind his doors, listening to the rustle of the paper bag and staring at the red rose lying bare against the white tiled floor. He'd decided to confront the person he'd only watched from his window, to know who this person is and to reject their advances...

So, as soon as he heard the familiar boots slamming on the floor, he jumped out of bed, grabbed his night robe from his closet and waited until the person had come close enough for him to be able to see who they were.

The steps became louder, quicker and more prominent as he debated when to pounce through his doors. 

He flung the door open absentmindedly and wandered out with a serious expression. 

The figure froze in place, unable to move an inch.

Eren turned to them, lips pulled tightly together. "I've been watching you..."

The figure stayed silent, the hood covering the majority of their face, everything apart from their lips.

"Please stop sending me these roses; I have no interest in being courted at the moment..."

The figure began to fumble with the brown paper bag, opened it and pulled out the familiar flower...the same flower Eren sees every morning...  
They stepped closer and stretched it out to the young prince, waiting for him to take it. 

The boy did not move. His eyes fixed onto the familiar looking features on the hooded persons face, deducing he knew them, he knew those lips. They were thin and dry from the long trip. 

"Who are you..?” He reached a hand out and brushed the person’s cheek. "...is it you, Levi?"

The boy grasped the hood and swung it back forcefully, the last glimmer of hope in his eyes disappeared when his eyes met with familiar grey eyes…


	14. Chapter 14

"...Mikasa?” 

The princess looked up at the mention of her name.

"What the hell are you doing...?” Eren breathed through his nose quickly, trying to calm himself down. Why the hell would his sister do this! Was she playing with him this whole time?!

She stayed silent; she had nothing to say, she could not explain herself.

"It was you, all this time!" The boy screamed, grasped her cloak and pulled her against the wall. He beat his hands against the wall next to her head, punching until his knuckles began to bleed from the strain. “Why! You bastard! Why." 

Others from the palace were woken by the commotion and came out of their chambers to see what was going on. Levi being one of them split Eren from his frozen sister. He grabbed the boy’s waist and dragged him from her and the wall to make sure he didn’t her himself or her. 

"Eren! What the hell’s gotten into you, calm down!"

The brunette went limp in his hold at the command, pushed and pulled at his hands around his middle and limped back inside of his chambers silently, tears falling down his cheeks.

Mikasa and Levi stared at one another in shock, knowing they're plan hadn't worked...

 

~Flash back~

 

Levi slowly walked through the hallways of the palace, towards the princess's chambers as she had told him to that morning. He knocked respectfully, knowing not to piss her off...

"Levi..." She greeted in a less than friendly manner as soon as his feet stretched past her doors. "I know it is you who is giving Eren those flowers, stop or I will make it stop."

Levi laughed. "Me?"

"I know it is you." She stated confidently, her hands on her hips. 

"...How did you find out?" He crossed his arms tightly, now allowing a small smile to cross his face. He was impressed, she found it out and she was able to say it to his face with confidence. 

"I wake up at dawn every day to train, I see a man on a horse ride into the stables, and I’ve watched him place a rose outside Eren's door. In short, I’ve been watching you. I admit I didn’t know it was you until recently."

Levi listened, slightly intimidated by her choice of wording... He'd used his skills as a thief to help conceal his presence but this girl managed to figure him out and had catch him...She was dangerous.

"Why are you doing it?" She held a defensive, aggressive tone.

He finally gave in and unfolded his arms."...Ok, you may not believe me, you may hate me, you may never accept me, but, I am madly in love with your brother..."

She swallowed thickly, held her head high and listened to his speech respectfully. "I do hate you but I know that-" She paused. “-he loves you too."

"Mikasa, I have a favour to ask of you..." 

She raised an eyebrow. "...Go on."

"Eren is starting to figure out I am coming to give him the flowers, I need you to be my double, only for a few months, I just don't want him to figure out it's me just yet..."

“So, you want me to ride to Eerly, collect one rose, ride all the way back to give it to my brother in your place…” She explained, looking towards Levi as he nodded his head. "Why not just ask him if you can court him?"

"I'm trying to be romantic! Sending roses is romantic right?"

"...And what if he finds out it’s me?"

"Then I'll confess...”

 

~End of flash back~


	15. Chapter 15

A week passed...

Carla had been with Eren for the majority of that week. She had stayed by his side, comforting him. 

Mikasa's birthday was the week after and she had managed to Per-suede the young prince to come. Well, she had asked the queen to ask Eren to come… he refused to see anyone. 

Close family as well as lords and knights were invited to the grand occasion. She would turn 25; the queen invited many young men as well as women to try to impress her daughter, sneakily pressing her into marriage as soon as possible… 

Half way through the ball Eren walked down the same marble steps Levi had first seen him walking down the night of his birthday. The boy looked absolutely stunning…

He made quick eye contact with Levi but looked away as soon as he had been caught.

"Eren-" Levi called out to him but the boy fled in the opposite direction, seeking coverage from the crowd. 

This was the first time Levi had seen the boy out of his chambers, he had outright refused to have breakfast with the royal family.

Levi grasped Eren's wrist and spun him around to meet his gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, to explain himself when the band began to play a soft melody.

The queen rose from her throne and clapped her jewelled hands together, gaining the attention of everyone.

"The royal children will now choose a partner to dance with..." She smirked at Eren and Levi. "Ah, I see Eren has already chosen!" Various whispers crept through the crowd.  
Having two men embrace each other and dance was extremely uncommon, especially in the royal household.

Levi turned to Mikasa and saw her standing with a young looking man; he had a faint blush spread across his cheeks.

Eren tried to squeeze his wrist from Levi’s grasp when he noticed the stares of the crowd but that only made the older hold on tighter. Levi glared at those who gave the couple disapproving looks, not caring about their opinions. 

"Eren, may I have this dance?"

The prince blushed, a dark red streak flushed down his neck. ”Y-you may..."

The closeness of the pair whilst dancing made both of them slightly flustered, Levi's hand was placed on Eren's lower back whilst Eren's hand was on Levi's shoulders.

"M-mikasa told me…” Eren started, not looking towards Levi. 

“That traitor.” Levi growled, smiling. He should’ve known the girl would tell whilst she was guilt stricken. 

“I should’ve known…” Eren bit his lower lip, disappointed in himself for not thinking properly. 

"The first couple of times it was me, Mikasa took my place shortly after that... We arranged that she would take my place, you would have found out it was me sooner or later. I thought I was being romantic but I was driving you away from me. I’m sorry.” The boy chuckled, swaying along with the music. 

"...so, why did you send me the roses?" Eren blinked, innocent eyes staring into Levi's. It was obvious the little shit knew why, he just wanted him to admit it out loud… 

Levi smirked, leaned forward to whisper into Eren's ear. “Because, I've fallen for you prince Eren." He pulled back, noticing the broad smile spreading across Eren's face. "You do?” 

"I do."

"Well, Levi, I suppose that makes our feelings mutual..." The boy went on his tip toes and placed an innocent kiss to Levi’s lips. Levi kissed back, ignoring the reaction of the watching people.

They pulled back; Eren rested the right side of his head on Levi's right shoulder and looked at the horrified crowd with a smirk. 

"Eren..." Levi cupped the boy’s cheeks gently, making him look up. "I love you."


	16. Chapter 16

Eren and Levi were wed the next spring; the roses bloomed brightly in the sunlight as they stood upon the patio looking out onto the gardens, hands tightly clasped together.

Levi had convinced Queen Carla to add a few red rose bushes to the pink and white garden. He had also, selflessly, invited Hanji and Erwin, the queen’s guards, to come to the wedding. Although he'd hate to admit, they were quite special to him. After all, he wouldn't be standing inside the palace gates if they hadn't bought him on order of the queen...

The all-important vows were exchanged, Queen Carla shed many tears upon the happy couple, Eren even caught King Grisha wipe a single tear away but was threatened to never speak of what he saw with anyone. 

Over the year, Levi trained hard and gained the title of humanities strongest solider. He would go to battle and work alongside Erwin and Hanji, the three found they had similar interests and soon became friends.

The wait until the wedding also bought disadvantages...

The soon to be wedded couple had not been able to have any privacy; the Queens guards would follow them around constantly. It had been a tiring year of running from the guards just so the pair could spend precious time together.

After the wedding, the feast began, the two grooms sat at the head of the table before them, they ate until their stomachs began to hurt but they were happy. 

~ The End ~


End file.
